Que todo quede entre nosotros
by Nyuu Ai
Summary: Nezumi y Shion tienen bastante que decirse, no saben de qué forma, hasta que sus cuerpos deciden hablar primero. Two shot.


Holi. Me atrevo a escribir una atrocidad más, espero sea de su agrado. Por cierto, respecto al nombre de _Shion_, me gusta cómo se escucha y así, no Sion, (me recuerda la Biblia lol) so, si no te gusta, quítale la h mentalmente, gracias. Me inspiré en una imagen que vi en 4chan…, así que si algo no cuadra, no me golpeen, sólo lo acomodé para que fuera más uh ¿creíble? lol Esta cosa tiene algo de trama, es el primer fic_ largo_ que hago, espero haberlo hecho bien, un review ayudaría, gracias( ; ; ) Fluff, drama, yaoi. Puede que algunas vulgaridades, sorry. Supongo será un two-shot, no doy para más xD

Para mejor entendimiento del fic, imaginemos este escenario: Shion y Nezumi nunca tuvieron que ir a la correccional ni pasar lo que tuvieron que pasar /llora/, Safu está sana y salva tanto como para no intervenir (?), ellos están viviendo juntos y felices en el West Block. Creo que es todo.

Sin más, No.6 no me pertenece, sólo tomo prestados a sus personajes.

* * *

No era un día como cualquier otro. Amanecía y un par de chicos despertaban en un cuarto subterráneo. Uno con más flojera que el otro. Ése era un día precioso, hacía un clima cálido agradable con algo de viento frío, estaba soleado, pero unas nubes se asomaban, como amenazando una tormenta, estaban en pleno otoño. No era como todos los días. El más grande se levantó y tomó un baño sin mediar palabra alguna con su compañero, sólo un beso en la frente, que decía por sí solo _buenos días. _Mientras éste hacía el desayuno, y el otro se bañaba, ambos estuvieron bastante pensativos. Sin mediar palabra alguna en todo el desayuno. No era un día como cualquier otro.

Nezumi era el tipo que guardaba sus sentimientos, o más bien, evitaba los sentimientos inútiles que sólo lo hacían débil, - como dijo Inukashi alguna vez- pero, ésta vez fue diferente desde que el chico de cabellos color café – ahora blancos- atravesó su camino de una forma _milagrosa._ Tanto que sentía que estaría en eterna deuda con él. Tanto, que lo salvó 3 veces en lo que van de conocerse. Él veía a Shion como el tipo más raro del mundo, despistado, sin idea de la realidad que se vive, sin idea de nada. Pero aun así, había _algo _en él que hacía que se estremeciera cada vez que veía sus ojos, pero tenía miedo de querer saber lo que ya sabía. No quería ahondar su relación con ese chico raro, sólo quería apartarse de él aunque le debiera la vida. Sólo quería ser su enemigo y odiarse mutuamente o matarse si fuera necesario, -a pesar de que el niño se opusiera rotundamente y tratara de buscar una tercera opción- Pero él sabía que eso era imposible. Porque él había caído sin darse cuenta, y cuando lo supo, tuvo miedo. Sólo… Sólo quería apartarse de él. Quería olvidar todo. Quería olvidar a ese mocoso. Por eso se le veía pensativo y distante, un par de palabras al día dejarían al niño sin necesidad de preguntas molestas que suele hacer siempre. Sólo una par de palabras bastarían. O eso creía.

El desayuno estaba listo para cuando Nezumi salió del baño, Shion realmente se había esforzado en hacerlo, hasta compró ingredientes algo caros con el dinero de su trabajo.

-No deberías gastar tanto en comida, ¿Sabes? Hay otras prioridades.

-Lo sé, pero, quería darnos un desayuno diferente, aunque sea por hoy.

Nezumi no dijo nada más, una respuesta y desencadenaría alguna pelea o algo. No quería ahondar su relación con el chico de cabellos blancos.

-¿Estás bien? Te noto molesto ¿Pasó algo?

_Sí, algo pasó, y ése algo eres tú, pequeño despistado._

-Estoy bien, sólo estoy cansado, he trabajado demasiado.

-Ya veo… No deberías esforzarte tanto, te podría hacer mal…

-Entonces, ¿Quién sino yo, lo mantendría Majestad?

-No me digas así… Entiendo, pero te podría dar algo, sólo… no hagas sobresfuerzos ¿de acuerdo?

-No eres mi esposa, deja de preocuparte tanto

-Me preocupo porque no quiero que te pase nada ¿de acuerdo?

Nezumi se volteó y terminó su desayuno. No quería una estúpida pelea como postre.

-Gracias por la comida.

Se fue.

Nezumi salió al trabajo, al cabo de unas horas regresó y por un largo rato, que se extendió hasta el final del día, no se dirigieron la palabra, haciendo que el más bajo se sintiera mal, porque quería que Nezumi y él fueran, por lo menos, amigos, no _dos desconocidos viviendo bajo el mismo techo _cómo él una vez dijo. Sólo quería que lo tratara como un amigo, sólo eso.

Nezumi y Shion vivían juntos desde hace tiempo, casi un año. Shion seguía comunicándose con su madre, diciendo que estaría más tiempo con Nezumi, que todo saldría bien. Su madre no se oponía, su instinto le decía que era un buen chico, a pesar de no conocerlo, tiene toda su confianza, cosa que no le preocupó la ausencia de su hijo por un poco más de tiempo, se daba con que estuviera a salvo. Otro día pasó, todo seguía igual.

Hasta que Nezumi decidió pensar. Pensó mucho acerca de él, ese niño y cómo sería todo de ahora en adelante si abriera la boca. Horas después, se dio cuenta de que no podía engañar a nadie: quería a ese idiota más que a su propia vida. Sólo faltaba que lo admitiera.

Nezumi había llegado de trabajar, aún seguía esa idea rondando por su cabeza, ¿desde cuándo se interesaba por ese cabeza hueca_, de esa forma_? Suspiró con cansancio, no tenía ganas de entrar a su pequeña casa, sabría que Shion estaría ahí, dándole la bienvenida con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y la cena lista, a pesar de lo que pasaron unas noches atrás, él siempre estaría ahí para él, aun así lo último que quería era verlo, tenía que organizar sus ideas. Y eso hizo. Cambió el rumbo y caminó hacia el terreno afuera de su casa, ya era de noche y el cielo amenazaba con una fuerte lluvia, cosa que no le importó.

Siguió caminando hasta que se sentó en lo que parecía una pequeña banca, trató de organizar su pensamientos que cada vez le aquejaban más, pero lejos de poder concentrarse, escuchó una voz muy conocida para él. Dios no, por favor, no él.

-Nezumi, ¿qué haces aquí? No tarda en llover y el aire es frío, ven, vamos a casa, te puedes resfriar.

Nezumi no dijo nada, no había escuchado siquiera sus pasos, aun así ni siquiera volteó a verlo, lo ignoró tan fácil que hiso que Shion se sintiera algo triste, sólo se paró y caminó hacia su casa, dejando al otro muchacho atrás con las palabras en la boca, en cambio Shion prefirió no decir nada, ya después podría hablar con él. Lo siguió hasta entrar a su hogar. Nezumi no le dirigió la palabra en el camino ni en la cena, Shion no dijo nada tampoco, pensó que le pudo haber ido mal en el trabajo o habría discutido con alguien, qué sabia él, pero tenía miedo de que lo que él dijera Nezumi lo tomara a mal, tenía miedo a que lo rechazara con la facilidad que sólo él tiene. Tenía miedo de que se transformara en otra persona, en su _enemigo_. Sólo lo dejaría en paz, confiaba en que él pudiera decirle algo después.

Pasaron horas, demasiado largas según Shion, pudo divisar a Nezumi arriba de su cama, de lado, leyendo algún libro demasiado interesante, igual que él, Shion estaba leyendo, pero no prestaba atención, sólo leía sin leer, ya que por su mente pasaban demasiadas cosas, como los sentimientos que desarrolló por ese hombre que le dijo sería su enemigo. Suponía que era lo peor que le pudieron haber dicho jamás, pero estaba seguro que sólo lo decía para mostrarse fuerte ante él, cosa que Shion notó desde un principio.

Escuchó que se revolvía entre las sábanas, no quiso voltearlo a ver, no quería iniciar una pelea por algún comentario, sólo… Sólo dejaría las cosas así.

-Deja de pensar tanto, se te puede secar el pequeño cerebro que tienes, idiota

Nezumi habló sin voltearle a ver, seguía concentrado en su libro.

-Es mi problema si quiero pensar de más

-Oh, su majestad aprendió a ser rudo, mis felicitaciones

Lo odiaba, odiaba que Nezumi se comportara de esa forma con él, sarcástica, cortante, como si sólo lo tuviera viviendo con él sólo por lástima, estaba harto del trato del ojigris hacia él. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Nada. Muchas cosas tenía que agradecerle como para quejarse.

Nezumi se sentó en la cama, esperando alguna respuesta del muchacho que estaba sentado en el piso con uno de sus ratoncitos en su hombro. Nadie dijo nada, Shion tenía la mirada perdida, pensando en lo mucho que quería a ese hombre, por eso no podía ser de alguna forma malo con él, simplemente nunca le podría hacer daño, ni siquiera con palabras.

Nezumi tenía su mirada sobre el muchacho tan peculiar que ahora vivía con él, _debería de dejar de ser así con él, _pasó por su mente, hasta que un sollozo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era Shion, se había volteado para que él no lo viera, no le gustaba que lo vieran llorar, mucho menos él. Todos menos _él._

Se sorprendió, pero no preguntó ni dijo nada, sólo alcanzó un pañuelo y se lo ofreció, Shion sólo dijo un tenue "_Gracias", _Nezumi no contestó, sólo le dio una palmadita en la cabeza, no podía hacer más.

-Vamos a dormir, ya es tarde y mañana tenemos que ir a trabajar –le extendió la mano

-De acuerdo- dijo temeroso

Tomó su mano con miedo, sabía que no le haría nada, pero tenía miedo. Aun así, se dejó llevar.

Desde hace un tiempo, acordaron dormir juntos, éste día no era la excepción, Nezumi tenía pesadillas regularmente, y Shion lo consolaba, disminuyeron los golpes a la hora de dormir. Shion, a pesar de todo, era feliz, le recordaba el día de su cumpleaños y el día en que conoció a quién se convirtió en la persona más importante que tenía en su vida, aunque tuvieran peleas, les gustaba disfrutar el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos. Se relajaban y olvidaban el enojo. Nezumi del lado de la pared, Shion del lado del piso. Sólo se metieron y no intercambiaron palabra alguna. Tenían tanto que decirse, pero prefirieron el silencio. Ya habrá tiempo para hablar y desahogarse, por hoy, sólo por hoy, no dirán nada, tenían mucho en que pensar.

Al día siguiente, Shion se despertó más temprano, tratando de no despertar al chico que estaba de lado suyo. Preparó el desayuno y le dejó su parte a Nezumi, y se fue con Inukashi. Al momento que Shion cerró la puerta, Nezumi despertó, dándose cuenta de todo, al fin y al cabo era un niño, un niño bastante orgulloso que no le diría nada.

Pasaron las horas y Shion no regresaba, ese día Nezumi decidió tomarse el día, estaba algo harto de estar con toda esa gente de su trabajo. Esperó y esperó, hasta que se hizo de noche y empezó a preocuparse, ese muchacho era un despistado después de todo. Cuando decidió salir a buscarlo, se escuchó la puerta abrirse, era Shion, estaba empapado y estornudando.

-Lo siento, sé que tardé demasiado, pero había mucho trabajo y de la nada empezó a llover

-Está bien, entra, no te quedes ahí con esa ropa toda mojada o cogerás un resfriado-

Shion sólo asintió y entró a su hogar, mojando casi todo a su paso. Nezumi le pasó una toalla para que se secara en lo que él le preparaba un baño caliente. Estando listo, Shion pasó y se bañó mientras Nezumi hacía la cena.

Shion estaba pensando en cómo decirle a Nezumi que lo quería más que como un amigo. Ya lo hizo y no le creyó, se burló de él. Opciones, necesitaba opciones en caso de que él lo rechazara y no quisiera hablar con él de nuevo o lo llegara a odiar, todo era posible. Al fin y al cabo era Nezumi. ¿Regresar a No.6? ¿Insistir? ¿Quedarse ahí sin decir nada al respecto nunca jamás? ¿Suicidarse? De acuerdo, la última no es la más viable, pero era una opción al fin y al cabo. Ya no sabía que hacer, malditos sentimientos, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan complicado? Terminó de bañarse, se secó y cambió. Decidió algo. Salió dispuesto a decirle, de alguna forma u otra, lo que sentía al chico de ojos grises, no importaba su respuesta, no importaba que se riera de él, ya no importaba nada, sólo quería decírselo ya.

Shion lo admitió en la regadera: Estaba enamorado de ése idiota.

Salió del baño, nervioso, no sabía que decir o hacer, su corazón latía fuerte, sentía sus mejillas arder.

-La cena está casi lista

-Uhm… Ok

-¿Hmm? ¿Pasa algo?

_Él también está nervioso._

-¿Ah? No, no, para nada… Estoy bien

_Maldición._

-¿Shion?

_Tengo… Tengo que decírselo_

Silencio.

Nezumi lo admitió esa tarde: Estaba enamorado de ése inútil.

Antes de que Shion saliera del baño, pensó en lo que iba a hacer, confesársele, por más vergonzoso que fuese, ya había decidido decírselo de una vez por todas. Ya no podía esconderlo. Supuso que nunca estuvo en una situación similar, no, nunca lo estuvo.

Casi estaba lista la cena, le dijo, y él sólo lo vio con una mirada nerviosa, pero con un brillo que nunca había visto nunca en esos ojos escarlatas.

Shion se acercó más a Nezumi, quedan a pocos centímetros de su cara con la suya, Nezumi pensó que jamás había visto una cara como esa, era tan… hermosa. Piel pálida, la marca roja en su rostro, cuello y cuerpo, ojos rojos y cabello blanco. Una rara delicia.

Shion sintió esos ojos plateados que tanto amaba atravesándole el alma, su piel pálida, cabello gris azulado y sus ojos plateados contrastaban perfectamente con el ambiente y el momento.

Todo era perfecto y las palabras sobraban.

-Te amo Nezumi…

Empezó a sollozar, no lo pudo evitar, era demasiado, el pecho le dolía mucho, tenía que decirlo.

-No digas esas cosas tan pronto

-¿Por qué no?… Sé que no te conozco del todo, pero te conozco lo suficiente como para decirte que te amo

-Eres un cabeza hueca y un confianzudo ¿Sabes que en este momento podría matarte?

-Claro que lo sé, pero también sé que no lo harás-

Nezumi acercó su mano a la mejilla de Shion y le limpió las lágrimas, supuso que nunca se sintió más feliz en su vida.

-No tienes remedio

Se acercaron e iniciaron un beso, muy diferente a ese _beso de buenas noches _o a esos besos en la frente que le daba por las mañanas. Shion siguió derramando lágrimas, era el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tener a alguien como él de ésta manera.

Fue suave, lento, saboreándose el uno al otro de una manera indescriptible. Seguía lloviendo, hasta ser una tormenta. A ellos no les importó. Estaban con la persona que más amaban, nada más interesaba. Nada.

Siguieron con el beso, transformándose de lento a algo más rápido, más demandante, manos acariciando la piel del otro, tan suave, tan tersa, tan blanca. Nezumi intentó profundizar el beso introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Shion, cosa que al más bajo no le molestó.

Se sentía raro, nunca habían experimentado tal cosa, al menos Nezumi sí, pero todo era superficial, nunca sintió algo parecido a lo que estaba haciendo con Shion. Mas a ninguno le disgustó.

Olvidaron por completo la cena.

Nezumi lo orilló hacia la cama, Shion se sentó en el borde, sin dejar de besarse, sentían sus cuerpos calientes y al mismo tiempo tensos, ya no podían aguantar mucho.

Se alejaron un poco, para poder respirar dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva entre sus labios que se rompió en un instante. Miraron sus ojos. Rojo contra plateado. Una pelea que sólo terminará cuando unan sus labios y cierren sus ojos. De nuevo y de nuevo.

La primera vez que Shion recibió un beso de parte de una mujer que no fuera su madre, fue cuando Safu le dio ese beso en la mejilla diciéndole _feliz cumpleaños._ Unos labios que no pertenecían a su madre, se sentían raro. Normal para un niño de 12 años recién cumplidos, virgen y sin saber nada de mujeres. Jamás había besado los labios de alguien o que alguien hubiese besado los suyos. Pero esto que sentía con aquel hombre,- porque ya no era un niño tal y como lo conoció- era algo nuevo, algo raro, pero a la vez algo delicioso. Nunca creyó que juntar un par de músculos se sintiera tan bien. Demasiado bien.

Nezumi recuerda con desgano, desinterés y hasta _asco _la primera vez que besó a alguien. Fue una mujer de cabello castaño claro, casi rubio. Alta, bien proporcionada y hermosa, no pasaba de los 25. Ni siquiera recuerda cómo la conoció, pero el muchacho pasaba por esa edad, en que se quieren tirar todo lo que mueva, ella aceptó. Recuerda que la besó un par de veces, debía reconocer que ella era buena besadora, pero algo no le gustó. Perdió su virginidad con esa mujer que nunca más volvió a ver. O eso creyó. Recuerda también el día en que salió a comprar comida junto con Shion y una prostituta jaló al más bajo a un callejón, Nezumi la reconoció y se le hizo fácil besarla de nuevo para que los dejara en paz. Le dijo a Shion que se cuidara de él. Igual y debió escucharla. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

Ñeeeeee. Algún día, lo prometo, lo terminaré.


End file.
